


Can You Take Me Back?

by hjnintendofan



Series: Can You Take Me Back? [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjnintendofan/pseuds/hjnintendofan
Summary: A group of friends are gathered at the McCartney Manor for a reunion. But something goes wrong... Was it murder, suicide or an accident?(This story is loosely inspired by Who Killed Markiplier and the Paul Is Dead theory. It's a 17 and up story as it contains violence, swearing, drug use and dark themes and topics. If you're triggered by this, DO NOT READ THIS)
Series: Can You Take Me Back? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776760
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

As the winter breeze filled the air, someone was been huddled into the McCartney Manor. It was an old manor that had been standing since the 18th century and was famous for its scenic views and long driving distance from the city. The small gathering inside the manor were some old friends that were here for a reunion of sorts. It had been a few years since they were together but it felt like a good time to be together again. "Welcome to McCartney Manor," their butler Ringo said. "It's wonderful to see you again, Mr Lennon". "It's great to be back here, Richy" Lennon answered with a friendly laugh and handshake. "Has Paul arrived yet?" he asked. "He's currently upstairs getting ready," Ringo replied. "But he'll be down soon." John handed his invite over and entered inside. "Well if it isn't Long-John Silver himself," said a voice coming from the kitchen. John turned around and saw a familiar face. "I see that age hasn't slowed you down, ya old Yogi," John joked. "How've you been George?" "Y'know, just here cooking away and practising some more meditations" he answered. "Anything interesting on the menu tonight?" John asked. "I've got some Fish and Chips cooking and I have some my famous Savoy Truffles cooling in the fridge for later" he answered. They then heard some footsteps coming from the stairs. "That probably him," George said. "I better get back to work, hopefully, the fish hasn't burnt." John went back to the main hall and greeted his old friend. "Welcome, welcome one and all to the McCartney Manor," Paul said grandly. "So glad you could make it on such a night like this." He greeted John with a smile and handshake. "Good to see you again John," he said. "Same for me too, Paul," John replied. The two began talking to each other about life and what was happening since their last encounter. A few hours later, the group were sitting in the dining room with some of George's Fish and Chips, chatting and eating with each other. Paul then raised his glass and gave a toast. "To everlasting friendship and to a great night," he said as the others raised and clinked their glasses of drink. As the night raged on, all four were having a drunkenly grand time, playing cards, singing old tunes on the manors old piano and reliving some old memories of their "glory" days. The next day, Ringo was the first one up as it was his job to be up before everyone else and have things cleaned and prepared for the rest of the day. As he wiped and cleaned up some of the spilt drinks for the previous night, he heard a noise coming from the main lounge area. Curious, he went and checked on it. When he arrived at the lounge, he was shocked by what he saw. It was the corpse of Paul. Cold, bloodied and dead. He had let out a small final breath before he died. Ringo quickly rang the Police and told the others, that Paul was dead...


	2. Chapter 2

All three looked at the corpse for a few moments before saying anything. "How could this happen?" George asked breaking the silence, "and who would do something awful like this to someone." Just as John was about to speak, they heard a car pull up and knocking on the front door. Ringo opened the door was greeted by the police. "Is this McCartney Manor?" the man asked. "Yes, are you the detective?" Ringo answered. "That I am, Detective Shears but you can me Billy" answered, reaching out to shake Ringo's hand. Ringo brought him in and introduced Billy to the others. "I'm sorry about your friend," Billy said, "I hope he's in a better place". "I hope so too," John said in a soft, mournful voice. After setting up a few perimeters for the crime scene, Billy began to investigate the body. Rounding the body onto it's back, Billy begin to look for any wounds on the body that could be a hint as to what killed Paul. While investing, John briefly had to leave to get something. He didn't say what it was but it was important according to him. "How's the investigation going?" George asked. "I found a few cuts to his lip and eyebrow," Billy answered, "Looks like the killer must have cut or hit him really hard, possibly either to knock him uncontested or to give him some head trauma." "I'll have to send the body back to H.Q. to get a full autopsy." he continued, "In the meantime, I will have to ask that this area to closed off and to investigate the rest of the manor to see if there are any clues." Billy went back outside and called in two other officers to take Paul's body back for an autopsy. After the police car drove off, Billy asked Ringo if he could show him any rooms of interest. "The only ones I can think of is his room, the wine cellar and the garden." Said Ringo. He then led him to Paul's room and the two began to continue looking. They looked for a bit until they came across a tape recorder with a tape still in it. "That's odd, Paul usually had his tape recorder in his music room," Ringo said, "why would it be here?" "Maybe he recorded someone or something" Billy replied. Heading over and hitting the play button, the tape began. As the tape played, it sounded like inaudible gibberish that made no sense. "Try playing it backwards," Billy asked, "maybe then we can get something out of the slushy words". Ringo stopped and flipped the tape over before hitting the play button again. As it played again, it was more audible and less jumbled. "Cut...Bleed...Help..." the recording said in a moaning and breathless voice. After the tape finished there was a sudden smash sound coming from downstairs. Billy and Ringo ran down to check what it was. When they got downstairs they found that one of the glass doors was smashed by a rock with a note attached. "Deadman walked so I could run"...


End file.
